Forum:Wiki Adoption
Hello everyone. I'm Black Caesar and I've been editing this Wiki for some time. Unfortunately, the only remaining active administrator, Gundolf60, is very busy with other Wikias and he asked me to adopt this Wiki. Is everyone okay with that idea?--Black Caesar (talk) 18:00, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I am. Gundolf60 (talk) 21:38, May 26, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, Gundolf. :)--Black Caesar (talk) 14:24, May 27, 2019 (UTC) I’m not sure if you know who I am, but I used to edit a lot here, though now I mainly just browse the recent activity every week or so. My opinion probably won’t change anything, but I’m definitely in support of your adoption of the wiki. TheGoatPresident(Talk) 16:31, May 29, 2019 :A Wiki without an admin is like a ship without a rudder. I support Black Caesar's adoption of this Wiki.--Kapetan Lost (talk) 20:08, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :You're joking, right? I get that Uskok hasn't edited for 12 days, which is abnormal for him, but he has expressed his dealing with personal issues in the recent past, and this may just be one circumstance. He has been the only active administrator on this wiki for years now, and besides, you would have to wait for at least 60 days of Uskok not showing any activity. If he has revealed he will not be returning, I would gladly support, but that does not seem to be the case. --''Boot Lover/Riverdale Chauffeur'' [[User talk:Riverdale Chauffeur|''(Wanna Discuss Something?)]] 19:58, May 30, 2019 (UTC) No, it's no joke. Uskok isn't admin anymore - since December 2018. As far as I am informed he will never be admin again. The reasons are not known to me and the staff members responsible won't tell me. I'm at the moment the only "active" admin (what means that I'm coming around to chase trolls, when someone gives alarm). I hoped, he would be reinstalled as admin, but this will be not happen. It's more accidently that I am admin, because Uskok promoted me in November 2018, because he knew me as an active admin from the German version of POTC Wiki. It was meant primarily for a short time of helping him with trolls. When he lost his rights, I remained admin and have been it until now. It never was the plan for me to work in an English Wiki, so you might not know, who I am. It is really no solution for the future only having me as admin in this big Wiki. I was contacted by Spongebob, the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki, if I myself would be interested in adopting the Wiki or find someone, who wants to be admin in addition or to adopt the Wiki. I searched for former admins and bureaucrats in the list. Apart from JFan none of them is active anymore in Fandom, and JFan did not answer to my message. So I asked the one who was very active at that moment, if he would be interested in adopting the Wiki. That was Black Caesar. Gundolf60 (talk) 20:56, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :Oh yes I have spoken with you before. You seem very capable to have shown support for a user, and therefore I support Black Caesar as well. In regards to Uskok, it is unfortunate news to me, but I trust the wiki will continue on. --[[User: Riverdale Chauffeur|''Boot Lover/Riverdale Chauffeur]] [[User talk:Riverdale Chauffeur|''(Wanna Discuss Something?)]] 02:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Late reply from J Fan, a former active admin Well, quite a gathering this is...How quaint. To be honest, I really felt quite distressed at only discovering all this months later. Well even though it's WAY late, I feel as though I should explain myself, if only have it on record somewhere. Around early 2017 (whenever I was last majorly active) I was at the beginning of a not-so-great chapter of life that even I couldn't predict years ago. Without going into too much detail, I was stuck in a mess I couldn't get out of, kinda giving me depression, at which time I had to at least take a break. And on top of all that, after I did all my semi-retirement posts (which you can find links for on top of my userpage) my computer crashed where for me to be active 7 days a week was impossible. But although things kinda settled down, and I was able to post my thoughts on ''Dead Men Tell No Tales (using a computer for borrowed time), I still felt I don't have enough time for everything and make my retirement permanent. Especially when even now, my only source of editing (even now) is a phone...which I have a distaste for, as I explain below. Now as far as Gundolf60 message to me, today was the first day I saw it. And I won't lie and say I never made an edit the past 2 years, but if you read my recent edit history, I'm not exactly working more than a few days...really, it's only if I do some research and I edit what I feel needs the edit. And of course, while POTC has a special place in my heart, I will admit to being drawn to more active franchises...if one can understand the 5-6 year long wait for another movie. And my mom-reply to Gundolf60's message wasn't ignoring, I just missed the message. And I also don't have a setup, where I can see emails or Wikia messages sent to me on the dot. I know that's not how today's world works but that is the truth of my current lifestyle. I do own a phone, but I have trouble texting long messages let alone take care of a whole Wikia. And of course, in my research about what the fuss was about, I discover that I've also been demoted. Hence, my feeling that it be best I stay retired. Again, I apologize to all who knew or have heard of me for my tardiness in this needed discussion. I'm frankly shocked by the whole thing, but it is what it is. Uskok, I'm sorry for not being there for this unfortunate circumstance...if I knew this was going on, I would've helped any way I could. And I'd be amiss if I didn't give my most wholehearted congratulations to Black Caesar to being the new captain this Wiki needs right now. If I remember right, you were someone I consider to be a worthy contributor to the Wiki and that I'm sure it's in good, if not great hands. Best of luck keeping this ship afloat. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 06:09, August 10, 2019 (UTC)